1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for massaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for massaging a body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for massaging devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,985 to Butcher et al. teaches a body motion system that can be attached or can be made integral with a bed or similar structure. A horizontal support has a central portion which can subside upon receiving a subject and can move a subject's body in several directions. The ends of the support are coupled to receive a motive force, as from a reciprocally-movable piston for moving the support in a lateral direction to exercise the subject. Alternate motions imparted to the support cause both ends of the support to move in: the same lateral direction, opposite lateral directions, or in a transverse plane wherein both ends of the support move in parallel planes perpendicular to the axis of the support. The modes of operation can rock the subject either gently or forcefully. Simultaneous modes of operation are also possible. In an alternate arrangement, the entire body is placed on the support and the ends of the support are twisted in opposite directions causing a rolling motion to be transmitted to the support.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,938 to Wintoniw teaches massage apparatus for stimulating a hand massage by a masseuse including a bracket having a plurality of flexible massage fingers for contact with the torso. The bracket is simultaneously reciprocal in a horizontal and vertical direction and can oscillate as the fingers massage the torso.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,021 to Gallacci teaches two vertically elongated shafts that are mounted parallel to a wall, and are driven by a motor-powered mechanism that moves the shafts up and down in simple harmonic motion. Any one of a plurality of scratching attachments can be detachably secured between the ends of the shafts.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,100 to Hengl teaches a massaging machine that comprises a roller brush having a plurality of radially extending flexible fingers thereon, the brush rotating about a horizontal axis so that the fingers massage a person lying below the brush. The brush is slidable horizontally on a cantilevered frame which is swingable about a horizontal axis and is counterweighted, the position of the counterweight being adjustable so as to adjust the pressure with which the fingers of the roller brush contact the user. The brush is bodily slidable along the horizontal frame, and a counterweight is automatically slidable in the opposite direction as the brush, to maintain constant the pressure of the brush on the user. The fingers of the brush are releasably retained by a horizontal member, immediately before they contact the user, so that the fingers are bent back and then snap against the user.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,582 to Chapman teaches a back massaging mechanism for massaging a user's back including a first pair of spaced parallel bars; a pair of downwardly extending telescopic legs coupled to each bar and positionable upon a recipient surface to thereby create a space for accommodating a user lying in a generally horizontal position with his back facing upwards; an elongated cross rail extended between the bars; a guiding mechanism for guiding movement of the cross rail along the bars; a massaging mechanism including a housing coupled to the cross rail for longitudinal slidable moveable therealong, a plurality of rotatable heads with extending fingers coupled to and projected downwards from the housing and with the fingers of the heads positionable upon the user's back, and a first drive mechanism for moving the housing along the cross rail and for simultaneously rotating the heads; and a second drive mechanism for moving the cross rail along the bars and with the fingers of the heads thus longitudinally and transversely moveable for massaging an extent of the user's back.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for massaging devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.